


Let Me Fall Like This

by Starpotion



Series: It won't be 'us' [2]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29258079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starpotion/pseuds/Starpotion
Summary: Kurapika dies. Chrollo watches.
Relationships: Kurapika/Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer & Kurapika
Series: It won't be 'us' [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2148525
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Let Me Fall Like This

Kurapika looks younger like this, Chrollo muses.

Wisps of lemon hair draped over hollowed bones. The dark pouches above his cheeks blended into the paleness of his skin. Lips drained of blood, although branches of it trickled down the slit on his throat. His face was unusually calm, eerily devoid of emotions, like someone with their last guard down. Heart stretched open for the world to see and exceedingly vulnerable.

He wonders where the vengeance went, but Chrollo already knew the answer.

The Kurta’s heart was never meant to be home to those feelings, and the hatred was inevitably chased out. Mundane ones filled their place, less obvious, but no less intense.

Love. So gentle, and almost palpable as Kurapika nuzzles into his palm.

The sharp engravings on his slender neck curved elegantly due to the action. An indescribable feeling bubbled up his chest as he watched more blood ooze from the blonde’s throat.

He wonders what love felt like to Kurapika. Was it the electric sparks that would come to him during their make out sessions? Kurapika would never call them that, Chrollo thinks inwardly. Indecent acts of pleasure. That’s all those times amounted to. Although Kurapika was too shy to initiate contact, he was always the first to chase after the rush once permission was given.

Or was it something more permanent, like the soft gaze in his eyes when their hands touched, melting those coffee lenses into glassy puddles. Or those long stares when he thought Chrollo was asleep. Fingers holding onto life, like Chrollo would leave at a minute’s notice.

Chrollo adjusted his hold, tilting the head to better look at the exposed shoulder. Of course, the marks from days ago were still present. A field of inky flowers was blooming beautifully on his collar bone. The bruises gave him comfort, for reasons he didn’t know, and didn’t care to understand.

He noticed that the blonde was looking at him now. Delicate features scrunched in mild irritation. A scrawny hand reached for his arm, the one currently griping Kurapika’s neck.

Perhaps he was fighting back? The poison should have been more than enough to incapacitate him. Chrollo made sure of it during his selection.

But the attempt was nothing serious, and the hand soon fell limply against his side.

Kurapika’s eyes were honest, curious, and turned that lovely red he knew. Scarlet shades, ghostly transparent at the edges, to potent dots as dark as the skin of a ripe plum gathering at the irises. His porcelain complexion and golden hair provided a delightful contrast.

They would fetch an excellent price, maybe even more with the head attached.

Kurapika’s eyes shut. Chrollo would say he was disappointed.

He knew that Kurapika didn’t have much time left, and he casually checked the wrist for a pulse, habitually lingering longer than needed. It was there, beating at a relaxed pace, but surely falling, completely unaware.

“You’re always so interesting.” Chrollo admitted. Kurapika looks at him, confused, but determined.

He paused before continuing, baiting a reaction.

“What made you change? Your resolve was stronger than this. You swore to destroy the spiders, but here you are, in my arms,” He knew he was talking too much, but it didn’t matter, not when his conversation partner was a few breaths away from death.

What made you love me, remained unspoken.

He leaned forward to press a simple kiss on Kurapika’s head. Protectively shielding the thin frame as he felt a shaky exhale leave the body beneath him. The boy’ last.


End file.
